Paris, je t'aime
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Booker cumple su promesa de llevar a Elizabeth a Paris.


**Disclaimer: Bioshock Infinite y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Irrational Games, Ken Levine, Don Roy y Drew Holmes. **

* * *

París.

Era el lugar que ella siempre había querido visitar, su sueño y ahora podían cumplirlo.

Habían cogido un dirigible en dirección a la ciudad, Anna…Elizabeth, aun le costaba asumirlo, estaba muy emocionada por el viaje, no cesaba de hablar de todos los lugares que había leído en sus libros, visto en ilustraciones y que deseaba ver.

Booker simplemente se limitó a hacerla feliz, después de todo lo que su hija había pasado se merecía unos días de felicidad, lejos de Columbia. También sabía que de habérselo perdido, Elizabeth hubiese abierto un desgarro hacia Paris, pero entonces no hubiese sido lo mismo.

Su hija se merecía lo mejor.

Después de todo, tenía que enmendar lo que le había hecho, era su culpa que Elizabeth hubiese sufrido tanto, él la entregó a Robert Lutece y por mucho que fuese a recuperarla, un buen padre no la hubiese dado a un desconocido.

En cuanto puso un pie en la ciudad Elizabeth no dejo de sonreír mirando a todas partes.

-Nada es como en los libros -le dijo- es todo más bello, más luminoso. Puedo haberme pasado horas contemplado Paris, Booker, que no creo que sea capaz de verla del mismo modo.

-No hay tanta diferencia con las imágenes, Elizabeth -le contestó él.

-¿Qué clase de Paris crees que será esta? -le preguntó ella-¿Quién crees que gobierna?

-Creo que Raymond Poincaré, no estoy muy atento a la política -le contestó Booker- ¿y eso que más da?

-Podemos estar en una Francia diferente, gobernada por otro -murmuró ella- o destrozada por la guerra.

-Elizabeth, por un día ¿puedes dejar de pensar en desgarros o mundos alternativos? - le preguntó él- Quiero que disfrutes, este es tu sueño, te prometí que te traería a Paris.

La chica asintió y agarró la mano de su padre llevándole a dar vueltas por la ciudad.

Pasaron horas caminando por los boulevards, Booker de pie en las tiendas mientras Elizabeth se probaba toda clase de vestidos que si bien a él no le gustaban ella lo excusaba diciendo que "era moda francesa".

Aun así Booker tenía que admitir que estaba preciosa y que se parecía mucho a su madre, lo cual le resultaba doloroso, había amado a su mujer como nunca amó a nadie y el haberla perdido justo en el momento que la hija de ambos nacía lo lleno de un dolor que nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a sentir. Había sido la perdida de ella lo que le había llevado a beber, a jugar y a endeudarse, pero no culpaba a su mujer ni a su hija, había sido él quien se había dejado llevar por la mala vida y había perdido todo.

Pero ahora estaban juntos y era eso lo que le importaba.

Tras probarse más de diez vestidos en una tienda y terminar saliendo de ella con las manos vacías fueron a almorzar a una bonita pastelería y cafetería de la misma zona.

Allí Elizabeth se quedó embelesada con el croissant que le habían servido junto a su chocolate caliente.

-Elizabeth, bébete tu chocolate antes de que se te enfríe -la prendió Booker- ¿Qué tiene de interesante el croissant? No será la primera vez que comes uno.

-Pero no es lo mismo -le contestó ella- este es real.

-¿Y los otros no? -le preguntó él extrañado.

-Se parecen pero no son iguales -le respondió ella- el sabor no es el mismo, este es mas autentico.

-A mi todos me parecen iguales -murmuró él.

-Porque no percibes -le dijo ella llevándose con suma delicadeza su taza a los labios.

-Suena a algo que dirían los Lutece -comentó Booker.

-Lo leí en uno de sus libros -contestó ella.

Booker se planteó durante un breve espacio de tiempo que habría sido de los dos misteriosos hermanos que tantos dolores de cabeza le habían dado en Columbia aunque de mala gana tuvo que admitir que habían sido útiles no le gustaban nada, sabía que escondían demasiadas cosas y que su interés por ellos no era nada sano ni amistoso.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino los Champs du Mars, Elizabeth quería subir al mirador de la Torre Eiffel para poder ver la ciudad del mejor modo que existía.

Booker admiró el monumento pensando en que era imposible que algo así hubiese sido construido por el ser humano, para llegar arriba la gente necesitaba volar.

-¿Tú crees que fue construido usando algo como Columbia? -preguntó en voz baja.

Pero Elizabeth no se encontraba allí para contestarle, alarmado por no encontrarla a su lado Booker echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor esperando que no estuviese muy lejos de él ni que le hubiese pasado algo malo.

Y por suerte así era, Elizabeth se encontraba a un lado de los Champs du Mars donde había una joven tocando el violín con mucho acierto.

-¡Elizabeth! -la llamó mientras se acercaba, mas la chica estaba tan concentrada en la música que no lo oía-¡Elizabeth! -volvió a llamarla esta vez tocando con suavidad el hombro de la chica.

Como respuesta, Elizabeth se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos luminosos.

-No puedes irte sin avisar, Elizabeth -le riñó él- me has dado un susto de muerte.

-¡Estoy bien Booker! -exclamó ella muy animada- Solo quería oír de cerca la música, es tan hermosa…tan celestial.

Elizabeth sacó unas monedas de su monedero y las dejó dentro de la taza que la chica tenía a sus pies.

- _Tu joue le violon très bien _-le dijo.

La chica aceptó el elogio con una sonrisa y Elizabeth volvió junto a Booker.

Poco después con los tickets comprados por fin subieron al mirador de la famosa Torre Eiffel.

-Mira Booker -dijo Elizabeth al contemplar las vistas- es precioso, se ve todo Paris.

De golpe, la chica abrazó a su padre con tanta fuerza que este tuvo que agarrarla para no terminar en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó.

-Gracias -le contestó ella- por cumplir tu promesa y traerme a aquí, significa mucho para mí.

-Lo sé, es tu sueño -le dijo Booker-pero aun no ha acabado, hay una feria cerca, ¿quieres ir? Habrá música, baile y fuegos artificiales.

-¡Me encantaría! -exclamó ella-pero primero…quiero sentir la brisa mientras contempló la ciudad.

-Sera un fin de nuestra visita perfecto -observó él.

Con la luz del ocaso llegaron a la feria la cual estaba llena de vida, música y todo tipo de olores y colores.

Rápidamente Elizabeth se perdió entre los puestos mirando en ellos y buscando algo que llamase su atención mientras Booker la seguía intentando no perderla de vista.

-¡Mira Booker! -dijo ella señalando un puesto con escopetas y premios.

-Esto es una estafa -le dijo él- todo esta trucado.

-Yo quiero esa muñeca -le dijo ella señalando a la susodicha.

-Elizabeth…-murmuró él-¿no me escuchas?

-Tú puedes conseguírmela, ¿verdad? -le preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Sería más fácil y barato comprar una…-admitió Booker- pero…podría, tengo muy buena puntería. Deme diez disparos -añadió mirando al feriante.

Si bien no acertó a la primera ni a la segunda si lo logró a la tercera ante los gritos de júbilo de Elizabeth una vez tuvo a la muñeca en sus brazos.

-¿Contenta? -le preguntó él.

La chica asintió y ambos caminaron hasta los puestos de comida.

-¿Qué vas a querer Elizabeth? -le preguntó el hombre.

-¿Manzana de caramelo…-preguntó una voz masculina.

-…o algodón de azúcar? -preguntó una voz femenina.

Atónitos contemplaron a la pareja de pelirrojos físicos que ya conocían de sobras, Robert, el cual llevaba una manzana en la mano, y Rosalind Lutece, la cual llevaba algodón de azúcar en la otra.

-¿Manzana de caramelo…? -preguntó Robert.

-…o algodón de azúcar? -pregunto Rosalind.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -les preguntó Booker- ¿Nos teneis que seguir hasta aquí?

-No os estamos siguiendo… -dijo él.

-…solo estábamos aquí -terminó ella.

-Estamos donde nos necesitan -recitó Robert.

-…nos necesitan donde estamos -recitó Rosalind.

-No os necesitamos -replicó Booker.

-No habéis elegido -dijo él- ¿manzana de caramelo…

-…o algodón de azúcar? -preguntó ella.

-Por dios Elizabeth -le dijo Booker- elige y que se callen ya, me dan dolor de cabeza.

-Algodón de azúcar -contesto la chica.

Rosalind sonrió con satisfacción entregándole el susodicho dulce a Elizabeth ante la mirada de desaprobación sobre su hermano.

-Yo esperaba la manzana -comentó contrariado.

-Tranquilo -le dijo su hermana- siempre habrá otra ocasión.

Una vez los Lutece obtuvieron lo que deseaban caminaron alejándose un poco de Booker y Elizabeth desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

-No los aguanto -concluyó Booker.

-Solo quieren ayudar -los defendió ella- nos han solucionado el problema de la comida.

-Sí, si -afirmó el con sorna- muy útiles. Vamos anda.

Elizabeth se agarró del brazo de su padre y caminaron hasta una improvisada pista de baile donde había parejas ya bailando a un lado, a otro gente sentada mientras bebía o simplemente pasaba el rato y al otro, sobre unas luces una banda tocaba.

-¿Bailamos? -le preguntó Elizabeth ofreciéndole la mano.

-Yo no bailo -respondió él.

-¡Venga Booker! -le dijo ella- ¡Solo una canción! Por favor, por favor.

Booker resopló, sabiendo de sobras que no podría negarse a una petición de su hija, asi que cogió a su hija de la mano y con suavidad la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Era cierto que no sabía bailar, lo hacía con mucha torpeza y tuvo que tener mucho cuidado con no pisar a su hija, la cual se aguantaba la risa.

Llevaban ya un par de canciones cuando el cielo se iluminó gracias a luces de diferentes colores, petardos que dibujaban en el cielo palmeras de color azul, blanco, amarillo y rojo, ante la fascinada y atenta mirada de los espectadores que se había congregado esa noche.

-Ahora si -afirmo Elizabeth- gracias papá por cumplir tu promesa, es el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero gracias por llegar hasta aqui y leerlo mucho,¡gracias de verdad!**

**Este es mi primer fic que tenga que ver con la saga Bioshock, el Infinite me ha gustado tanto y me ha dado tantos feels, que necesitaba escribir algo bonito sobre Booker y Elizabeth como padre e hija en Paris.**

**Especialmente me gusta mucho la parte de los Lutece, son mis favoritos de todo el juego y necesitaban un cameo, aunque tengo previsto que tengan su propia fic, tengo la idea en mente pero antes tengo que acabar con un par de proyectos pendientes.**

**Y nada mas, espero que te haya gustado y los favs y follows son bienvenidos pero ya sabéis que cualquier cosa, reviews, eso siempre me ayudara a crecer.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
